Becoming Amon
by Pandaluver11
Summary: As the title says, we learn how Noatak becomes Amon. After running away from home, and arriving at Republic City, he learns what tragic things are happening in Republic City because of benders. And he is determined to stop them at any cost.


The moment he looked around and saw the people's faces, their reactions, he knew he had lost all trust in his followers. His friends. Friends he had lied to. Even his best friend!

But he knew they would find out eventually. He knew, but he still wished he could've prevented the truth from coming out a little while longer. Either way the Avatar was right. He was a waterbender, but worse than that: he was a bloodbender.

Who could trust him now? No one. Who would still follow him? No one. Did his life have any meaning left? Probably not. But as he thought about it he realized there might be one person left. One person that might trust him, might follow him, and might give him his life meaning again.

His brother, Tarrlok.

So now he was running to him. Desperately He needed to leave as soon as possible. Before the angry mob, that used to be his followers, found him. But he wouldn't leave until he knew if his brother would come with him or not. 'Probably not...' Noatak thought.

He couldn't blame him if he didn't either. He had taken his bending-which, in his opinion, wasn't all that bad. He actually counted his brother lucky for not being able to bloodbend any longer. 'Could've been worse' is what he would tell himself in his mind.

As he ran as fast as his legs would carry him he thought about his life up until that point. Back to when he was a young teenage boy. Practically a slave of revenge to his own father, and seemingly unable to do anything about it.

Until that day.

* * *

**Becoming Amon**

| Chapter 1: |

_The Escape_

* * *

Bloodbending. That was all that was on his mind those days. Once you did it, you never forgot. Just thinking about it made the young Noatak shiver in his bed under his many blankets. He was awake, in what looked like the middle of the night, again. Hardly any sleep. Thinking about his life. Thinking about how ever since the day he showed he could bend water his life had changed for the worst.

Thinking back to how his father, Yakone, had bitterly told him and his little brother, Tarrlok, that the Avatar had taken away his bending-his power, Noatak could only wish now that the Avatar would take his own as well. He didn't want to bend ever again if all he ever did with it was hurt others. Even if they were only animals, he knew his father would have him do worse someday.

His thoughts haunted him every night. He didn't get much sleep now, leaving him tired and depressed all at once, which made his mother very concerned. He couldn't tell her what he was doing. What his father was really like. He couldn't hurt her with the truth. He couldn't even make eye contact with her now without feeling horrible.

He could only wish the nightmare would end soon.

Light soon peeked in through his bedroom window. He blinked tiredly as he noticed it was morning again. He was tired, but he wouldn't give into it and sleep. If he did he would only have those awful nightmares again, but he knew that he would most likely fall onto his bed that night and have the nightmares again. But he could never show weakness. He was the strong one of the two brothers, and intended to keep it that way.

He rolled over on his bed, hitting his head on the wall in the process. "Ow!" he yelped before rolling the other way and falling off his bed and on to the floor. He groaned in pain and sat up. He sat there for a minute before rubbing his head as he steadily stood up, and walked over to the mirror on his wall. He saw a very tired boy, with messy dark brown hair, and dark rings under his once innocent blue eyes.

After changing clothes, brushing his hair, and putting it up in the usual style he had it in now, he grabbed his coat and threw it on before practically dragging his feet to take him to the table. He saw Tarrlok was eating already and talking with his mother, and as soon as the younger brother saw Noatak he put on his best smile and said, "Good morning, brother!"

Noatak just nodded sleepily to him and plopped down onto his seat. As he ate he could tell Tarrlok was staring at him. He looked up, seeing he was right, and said in a low and annoyed tone, "What?"

"Um... Well... Your eyes..." he stuttered slowly. Then his mother chimed in, "He means you have bags under your eyes, dear." Noatak nodded and simply said "I know." before continuing to eat. "Still having trouble sleeping?" she asked softly. He still didn't look over at her, and only nodded again. He looked rather grumpy so she decided he'd feel more like talking after he ate.

Of course, she told herself that everyday now. Noatak got about three to four hours of sleep every night now. Usually four. His nightmares often woke him up too early and he would be spooked into staying awake the rest of the night. But no one but Noatak knew that. All they knew by looking at him was that he wasn't getting as much sleep as he should.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask!" his mother spoke happily now and she turned back to her eldest son. "Your 15th birthday is in a month. Do you have any present ideas yet?" she asked with a sweet smile on her face. But Noatak only shook his head. "Oh... Well, let me know when you think of something, okay?" He stayed silent and nodded.

"Good morning!" said a voice, that he hated, cheerfully coming from the door. He knew it was his father, who had just come home from his morning walk, and as usual he was pretending to be the perfect father in front of his wife.

Noatak and Tarrlok knew better than to believe his act anymore, but their mother was still in the dark about the evil that corrupted their father so neither one could blame her for loving him. Afterall, he seemed like the perfect family man.

"I found a new hunting spot while on my walk, boys! We'll head over there after lunch, alright?" said Yakone with a bright grin. Noatak ignored him, pretending to be drifting off to sleep. Tarrlok smiled weakly at his father and replied "Okay." as cheerfully as he could. Noatak saw the fear in his eyes, though.

He always called him weak, but he just wanted Tarrlok be strong and to be able to stay safe. He couldn't always be near by to protect him from their father's awful lectures. In fact, he often wasn't there when Yakone would try to beat it into the poor younger brother. Noatak had only recently found out that it was happening after he was sent home ahead of them.

Once their father had left the room Tarrlok finished his food. The younger boy smiled at his mother and said, "Thank you for the breakfast, Mom! Can I go play now, please?" Their mother smiled. "Of course, dear." she replied before looking to Noatak.

This time their eyes met. The look she gave him said 'please go with your brother and look after him.' So Noatak sighed and took one more bite of his food before drowsily getting up and walking to the door. "Thanks, Mom!" said Tarrlok as he raced outside ahead of his older brother.

Noatak followed him to the center of the small village outside of the Northern Water Tribe city. There Tarrlok jumped and hugged his best friend, who wasn't much older than he, but was still younger than Noatak. "Good morning, Tonraq!"

Tonraq smiled. "Hi Tarrlok!" he replied happily and hugged his friend back. Then he smiled at Noatak and said, "Good morning, Noatak." The older boy smiled slightly and waved. Then sat down with the two boys. Tonraq had very recently moved to the Northern Water Tribe and would often go into the main city to train. Tarrlok became fast friends with him. Tonraq would often tell them about his years in the Southern Tribe, but mostly talked about this one girl that often drove him crazy.

"Sounds like you're in love with her." Tarrlok pointed out to his friend during their conversation when Tonraq had mentioned the girl again. "What?! N-no! I don't!" he protested quickly. His cheeks had a red tint now, and the brothers could tell that he was lying. They smirked at one another before turning their gaze back to the blushing boy.

"So is she cute?" asked Tarrlok, smirk still intact. "Well I guess so..." was his reply as he scratched his head. "I never really thought about how she looked since I saw her everyday, but now that I think about it I guess she is."

"Is she prettier than our mom?" Tarrlok continued to question. Tonraq laughed, "I don't think anyone is as pretty as your mom, Tarrlok." Tarrlok grinned, "Yeah, that's true!" Noatak didn't laugh, but he smiled. It was times like these that he felt like he was a normal boy with a normal life and without any troubles he could forget his nightmares for a moment when he was around others. Others that didn't seem to have any problems at all.

* * *

A chilly breeze was in the air, but it was only a sign to the people that a snow storm was coming. By the wind and sky they could tell it would be a big one too. Tarrlok and Noatak were finally heading back home now that it was lunch time. They had been gone about five hours.

"Welcome back, dears!" said their mother happily as she gave both of them a hug and kiss, "Lunch is all ready and I've got your things packed and ready for your hunting trip." Both Noatak and Tarrlok's faces fell when they had remembered that they were going on another outing with their cruel father.

"Thanks Mom..." said Tarrlok tiredly. He sadly walked to the table and began to eat his lunch slowly. Noatak, however, stayed by his mother and asked almost angrily, "We're still going? Even though it looks like a storm is coming?!" His mother sighed before replying. "Your father says that it probably won't be that bad. If he says so I'm sure you'll be okay. I trust him."

Saying you trusted Yakone is something only his mother could say. Noatak wanted to argue that the storm would be much worse than his father predicted, but Yakone came into the room at that moment so he kept silent and went to eat his lunch.

When they finally in the storm the brothers felt they were more likely in the middle of it. The cold air stun against their faces as the trudged on, following their father.

For, finally, the last time.

* * *

The blizzard only seemed to get worse. Noatak couldn't see much of anything soon after grabbing his backpack and making a run for it. He had finally bloodbent his father, and was now running away from everything. Under better weather conditions he would've looked a little happier, but at the same time he wouldn't. He had asked Tarrlok to come with him, but the younger brother had refused.

Now he was alone. It wasn't a feeling to be glad about, but at the same time it wasn't bad either. He had wanted to get away from his father for a long time, and now he finally felt free of Yakone.

He ran for what felt like hours until he saw a light. A fading light, but light all the same. It was small, and yet it looked so big and bright in all the darkness. He ran all the more towards it until he heard sounds of wood underneath him. When he finally realized where he was it was too late. SPLASH!

He had fallen into the icy cold water. He was at one of the docking ports and the light he had been following was on a huge supply ship as he now saw after he had resurfaced Using his water bending without much thought he launched himself onto the boat. It didn't matter where in the world it would take him.

As long as he was far away from his revenge obsessed father he was fine with anywhere. Even the home of the avatar sounded nicer than any spot near his father. But of course he knew he'd never be able to face the avatar. Afterall, he had his father's facial features. Noatak felt that he would probably be killed on the spot if the avatar ever saw him.

Notak sneaked below deck and found a blanket he could use to get a little warmer. He felt frozen to the bone and was exhausted. He curled up in the blanket and tried to sleep. Which wasn't too hard for him.

Now that he was free of his father, he swore that night that he would never go back. And never bend at all ever again.

* * *

**Hello! Thank you for reading chapter 1 of _Becoming Amon_! :D As the title suggests this is a story about how Noatak became the equalilist leader, Amon. It's probably going to be sad, but I'm sure it won't make you cry or anything. XD**

**I have two more chapters planned out so please look forward to them!**

**Another note to mention is that I was challenged by t-rex989 to write a fanfic about Noatak's thoughts after everyone found out he was a bender. I will be going back and forth between past and present because everything will (hopefully) tie together smoothly like I plan.**

**Anyways, thank you for the challenge, t-rex989! I hope you will be satisfied with it when it is done. Oh, and also I saw that you like Kim Possible, and I want you to know that anyone that likes it is cool in my book. :)**

**I'll be putting up the next two soon so keep a look out for them!**

**Hugs and cake,**

**_Panda-chiiii_  
**


End file.
